


One Last Interview in Florida

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by an Anonymous user on Tumblr. You can send your prompts to me there if you didn't know: <br/>http://all-the-ships-are-sailing.tumblr.com/ask</p><p>It's already January 2015, Zach is getting ready to move up to NYC very soon but has an interview (idc who the interviewer might be) and when a Zankie question pops up, he accidentally slips something. Meanwhile Frankie is at his show and afterwards he checks his Twitter and sees his notifications blow up with what Zach accidentally said on the interview and then leads to a discussion about now whether or not to release the status of their relationship now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Interview in Florida

**Author's Note:**

> I decided the interview would be with those idiots at that sports radio station that he's done interviews with before, just for funzies. No smut, mostly fluff.

Call Back: Zach Rance  
Lindsay’s making me do one last interview with these idiots. I don’t want to. I just want it to be tomorrow, so I can just be out of Florida.

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
I know, babe. You’ll be here soon and then it’ll be nothing but sunshine and roses.

Call Back: Zach Rance  
You’re ridiculous. You know that’s not true, but we can at least hope I won’t have to do this again.

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
No more homophobic, close-minded, idiots with sports radio shows. I promise.

Call Back: Zach Rance  
Thanks, Babe. Good luck with your show! You’ll be amazing. You always are. Call me after, okay? I love you.

Call Back: Frankie Grande  
Of course, love. Have fun at your interview. I’m sure you’ll do fine. Don’t let them get to you too bad, okay? I love you, too.

I shoved my phone into my pocket as I entered the radio studio. The hosts greeted me like we were old friends. I’d interviewed with them a few times before, once with Victoria and once alone. They were a mess and I couldn’t say much better of myself the last time I was there. But within the last month a lot of things had happened. 

Frankie and I did our first interview together with Lance. I did my first red carpet interviews at the New, Now, Next awards. I co-hosted with Lance for a second time. I went to California for work. Then I was back in Florida for the holidays and to do an appearance at a charity event. On Christmas Eve and Christmas Day Frankie had flown down to be with his family at his Nonna’s house and I’d joined them for my first ever real Christmas celebration. I’d then flown back to New York with Frankie for a little over a week during which we’d celebrated New Year’s together for the first time. I’d flown back to Florida a few days later, but I wasn’t staying long. Frankie closed Rock of Ages on the 18th and I was flying back to be there. Today however, I was stuck in Miami doing an interview with the worst sports radio crew in existence.

About halfway through the interview they asked a question that led to my demise. “How did you celebrate the holidays, Zach?”

“Well, I was at home with my family for Hanukkah which was great. Some fans actually made me videos that they put one up every night of Hanukkah which was amazing. I have the best fans in the world. But then I spent Christmas with uh, Frankie and his family and um went up to New York with him for New Year’s. I mean I leave tomorrow to move anyway.”

“So you’ve been spending a lot of time with Frankie lately then?”

“Uh, yeah. About to spend a lot more with him actually.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I mean I’m moving in with him, but I’m sure you all already knew that.”

“He got an extra bedroom up there in New York.”

“Kind of?”

“Kind of?” the host pressed and that’s when I broke.

“I mean, you saw the show. You saw the live feeds. You know as well as we do that there’s still going to be an extra bedroom in that apartment.”

Everyone froze, me included. “So…um…” the host stuttered.

I glanced at the clock. “Okay, well my time’s up, so I’ll see you all around. Great catching up. Love my fans, the Zacharoos! See you soon NYC!”

As soon as I was out of the studio, my heart rate went through the roof and I slouched against the wall, panting for breath. “Zach, what the fuck was that? Do you realize what you just did?” Lindsay stormed into the room, shouting angrily.

“Linds, stop. I already know. I mean, we were going to tell them at some point, but my big mouth. I just can’t stop talking.”

“I’ve noticed, you dingus!”

“HEY! That’s my word!”

“Oh shut up! What’s Frankie going to say? Has he texted you yet? Twitter’s exploding.”

I looked at my phone. I did have a text from Frankie, but it was from a while ago. He was performing now. He wouldn’t see twitter until after the show. I would be safely home by then. “He hasn’t seen yet. Let’s go home, so he can call me and freak out via facetime when he’s done, alright? I need to finish packing anyway before Dad and I leave in the morning.” Lindsay nodded and we walked outside and got into her car.

“You’ll need to make some sort of statement about this. I mean you should wait to talk to Frankie first, but you need to say something. You can’t just let it fester. It’ll only start more rumors.”

“But they’re all true…”

She laughed. “That doesn’t matter. It gets out of hand. You guys need to say something.”

“Maybe we’ll wait until I get to New York and then we can do something together. That would probably be best.”

“That’s a good idea,” she said as she turned onto the highway.

Just as I got home and collapsed onto my bed my phone went off. It was a facetime message from Frankie, of course it was. I answered. “Hey, babe,” I mumbled.

“Hello,” he said flatly.

“I’m sorry.”

His expression softened. “I know, baby. It’s okay, but now we need to do something about it. We can’t just let it go like it didn’t happen.”

“That’s what Lindsay said, too.”

“Your cousin’s smart.”

I laughed. “Sometimes. I figure if we wait it out until I get there, we can do something together. Maybe a live stream with fan questions and let it come out that way?”

“I think that would be a great idea. You get in Wednesday, right? Since you’re driving?”

“Yeah. We should be there early Wednesday.”

“Okay, well what if after you unpack and get settled in, we could do the live stream at maybe 8?”

“That seems reasonable. My dad’s staying with us for the night and I have to take him to the airport in the morning on Thursday, but yeah.”

“That’s fine. He can hang out for an hour or whatever while we do it.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he can find something to do.”


End file.
